City of Lights DISCONTINUED
by Assassinfaith01
Summary: Miriam Grant displays a good image and impression upon herself and her families name. What happens when Miriam goes too far in helping the struggling needs for the Colony and comes face to face with an evolved ape? A fierce attraction forms between Miriam and Blue Eyes. Will it last?
1. Prologue

**Summary:** Miriam Grant displays a good image and impression upon herself and her families name. What happens when Miriam goes too far in helping the struggling needs for the Colony and comes face to face with an evolved ape? A fierce attraction forms between Miriam and Blue Eyes. Will it last?

 **Characters:** Miriam Grant

 **Rating:** PG-13

Romance, Suspense, Violence, Humor

 **Prologue**

In one split second, things went wrong. The world went wrong. Paranoia and madness was staked into our heads over the course of ten years. Afraid of an enemy that you can't see. I never thought that in my sixteen years of life. Everything would take such horrific turn.

Over the ten years of what I would like to call 'The Twenty First Century of the Black Plaque' I've learned a lot. As what most people would say that we don't know fear young. In fact fear is what drilled into our minds very young. I learned to take that fear into fearlessness. Just remember to live your life to the fullest and that hope will keep you alive. Most importantly to myself...believe of what you feel, an instinct. This all overshadows fear, fear can kill you as...I personally put it.

Being the only daughter of one of the founding leaders. I have to put on a good impression, and a good image for my family name.

The Colony was founded a few years after the virus had got out. By three men named Dreyfus, Malcolm MacDonald, and my Father, George Grant. It's known throughout the Colony that my family is full of pride. We don't back down from anything, and because of our pride it lead us to be resourceful.

The Colony struggles. Low food resource, and supplies mainly. We're hooked up on weaponry though. Our population is low. Due to the virus, malnutrition, stillbirths, or common sicknesses. The children of the Colony who were born during the ten years, and below the age of a teenager inherited common birth defects. Which they're considered the lucky few that haven't died from stillbirths. Just became mute or deaf, sometimes even both as the consequence to live and not die. Some are even born blind as a result.

Besides the flaws, there are nice advantages to living in the Colony. Schooling is optional, starting when you're...at least six or seven you're admitted. In my case I will be a Junior once summer is over. Also, jobs are plentiful to keep busy, to provide for the Colony; You can start working at nine years-old. Shifts contain scavenging for food, supplies, Volunteer at the Infirmary, Mess Hall (At school or orphanage), and textile, easy stuff. Those are the jobs for someone under eighteen. Every time at the beginning/end of the year the teenagers here have a big bonfire in the center of the Colony.

To symbolize that we have lived another year. Once graduation hits it will be a celebration. In school there is subjects that may get you a job. Medic, Weaponry, History, Engineering, and security. Along with the subjects in school is Sign Language, which is great actually since I learned a thing or two in the subject.

I'm still on the fence of what job I'll be assigned to. Most likely I'll be in the founders council along my brother, Tanner Grant, and my father.

To be fair, I always felt out of place. I want something more in life, not wait around for Dreyfus who has been obsessed in finding other survivors. I want to go across the bridge see if they're other's out there, actually _looking_. Not depend on a radio that's not even working.

I want to be free as well, but due to my Fathers over-protectiveness I can't. He worries that due to the fearless part of my personality I come off as too reckless, that something might happen. To the point my Father is actually paranoid that the virus is still out there. It's what killed my mother. Which is a touchy subject I don't want to get into.

Due to the outcomes of the Simian Flu. I can't have that kind of freedom. Instead the rules are is to keep your head held high, think of the safety of the Colony, _stay alive_. My father won't admit it, but he has fear driven in him.

All of this, _all of this_ was caused by ignorant people. The virus was created to help people, but instead it killed off most of the planet.

Maybe things will turn up soon.

I wasn't named Miriam Grant for nothing. The name means bitter sea. In this time is bitterness, but the name is of someone who can survive.

And I have. With that I've made sure my family wasn't bitter as well. Our saying is that blood is thicker than water. We look out for each other.

Always.

I do want to help the Colony in a way, but besides to find more survivors. I want to find something that can help us.

Keep us hanging on.

 **Stay tuned for Chapter 1!**


	2. House on Fire

**Characters:** Miriam Grant, Julia Matthews, Tanner Grant, George Grant, Hope R. Grant

 **Rating:** PG-13

Romance, Suspense, Violence, Humor

 **Chapter 1:** House on Fire

I catch myself staring at my cut up hands. Blood was present as I was shoved with such force into the pavement of the street. I was not good at this. In all honesty I don't even know why I was here in the first place.

"You're sloppy in your fighting Grant!" A voice called. It was my teachers. I spit out onto the concrete, revealing blood. I quickly forced myself up and tightened my fists together.

Remember when I mentioned about that I was stumped on picking an occupation? Well it seems that this occupation found me, one I actually dreaded the most.

Security.

I was actually hoping to at least be in the Founder's Council, or a teacher since my best strengths are writing, and of course art because of Malcolm's son, Alexander MacDonald.

"Hey, hey go easy on Miriam this is new to her" Thank God, it was Tanner.

"Well she should've been here Freshman year" My teacher commented and I winced slightly at his tone as I felt the sharp, metallic taste of blood in my mouth.

"Anyways, my Father wants her" I glanced my flaring, amber eyes to my teacher and he rolled his in annoyance.

"Fine, but Grant clean yourself up" My teacher explained as he tossed a towel and I quickly caught it. Flinching as I rubbed the fresh, bloody cuts on my hands, and the blood that dripped on the side of my mouth..

"What did Dad want?" I asked quickly, once we were out of earshot from my class and my brother smirked lightly.

"Nothing, I needed to get you out. It looked like you were getting killed out there" My brother joked as I punched him in the arm.

"I told you and Dad that I'm not good at this" I mumbled as I shoved the towel in my pocket "It sucks also that this is my last class of the day and I have to get to my shift right away".

"Hey, don't be so glum. You will be good at this, you're flipping fast, plus you have good climbing skills" Tanner proclaimed as his eyes brightened and I scoffed.

"It's still not enough to throw an actual punch at someone. Also this is easy for you to say all of this. You're in the Founder's Council, and engineering, heck even weaponry. Hope is a doctor, which Julia will most likely be accepted in. Alexander, well he'll be in the Founder's Council probably as well, or a teacher. Plus, I didn't even excel in this subject, I don't even know why this is going to be my occupation after graduation" I explained, feeling a bit one-sided for some odd reason.

"Look Miri..." Tanner began, using the same nickname I've been given during my childhood "You're sixteen now, a Junior and you needed to pick an occupation sooner or later. Alexander and Julia did their application's early like you were supposed to" He's referring back to Freshman year, and Eighth Grade. He's right, I did take too long. I had all the time in the world during Summer Vacation, but of course I was dumb enough to take a long time.

"On the bright side, you'll still be in the Founder's Council" Feeling a wave of relief, I had to agree with him on that. I wasn't so sure when I'll be in the Founder's Council, but once I am, I can actually really live up to my families name.

"So stop with the frown and wipe all that blood off" Tanner pronounced, back into his cheerful mood and I laughed as I threw the bloody towel that was in my pocket to his face and sprinted off as he yelled my name.

So, yeah.

This is my life, my world. I became lost in thought as I continued running from Tanner. Slipping past people who snapped at me in annoyance. I may put on a good impression and image for my family by always helping, but I also wanted to let out my free, spirited side.

Sliding around a corner, I quickly grabbed onto a rusted ladder and lifted myself up. Swiftly climbing, and finally made it to the top as I leapt onto the concrete and dashed.

"I'll get you next time Miri!" Tanner yelled, with a hint of amusement in his voice. I knew I was off the hook so I made my way down a fire escape and tied my hair into a messy bun. Along with a coincidence I was near where I have a halftime job.

Irritation began to take hold of my wounded hands as I rubbed my palms onto my pants revealing the rust that cracked and somehow caked into my fingernails when I climbed up the ladder. I walked inside of one of the old apartments that is near where I work and I lifted up a floorboard which revealed fresh clothes, a backpack, and a belt containing a few knives.

I usually hid some objects in here since well...my Dad doesn't know about my job.

I'm part of a food, scavenging group that also hunts. Which means we usually go into the old neighborhoods far from the city, and a few dense woods that were now present here.

We would have better game if we (And I highly suggest) went across the bridge. Though all of us knew it wasn't worth the risk of getting caught. I was curious on the side, but ever hear the saying that curiosity kills the cat?

I pulled on grey sweats, along with an old tank-top and black sneakers, with a jacket that went above my midriff. Hooking on the belt of my knives, I sneak a glance at the backpack. Nothing was inside of it, but I blew out a sigh as I put the loose floorboard back into place and I jogged down the block to meet up with my partner.

My reason for keeping this from my Father is that he's too overprotective, afraid of me leaving the city. I want to live my life and provide more for The Colony. He's stubborn as a bull though.

I'm still exhausted from class, and running from my brother, but there is so much to do for tonight. Its kept on the low that this is even my job, so on the side my friend Julia made an excuse to my Dad that we just organize of what's brought to us.

Hopefully this lie will continue on. I hated lying to my Dad though, he's risked so much for Tanner and I, but soon I'll be an adult. I should be the one taking risks for him, protecting him, my family.

It's foolish to say for a small, sixteen year-old like me.

"Miriam!" I turned my head to an oval shaped face, that was surrounded by light brown curls that reached to her shoulder's. Her eye's were a dark hazel as well.

"Jules? I'm surprised you're here this early" I began. Since Julia should still be in class as I was taken out of my last period early.

"Your brother took me out" Julia said cheerfully. Tanner was the only one who knew about my job, besides his wife Hope of course.

Hope and Tanner knew each other since they were fourteen, and dated when they were sixteen. The year of the Simian Flu outbreak. I took a quick liking to Hope, but there was more mystery to her than I know. I actually wanted to know more about her family, she never speaks of them, but something keeps nagging at me that I do want to know.

"At least the both of us have an early start" I spoke as I took out an old map of the city, and marked down a few, old neighborhoods with a highlighter.

"I guess your last period really did you good" Julia began as she pointed to my wounded hands, and my bruised lip.

I nodded in agreement "Yeah, just glad that Tanner made an excuse to get me out" I joked, and I folded up the old map as we made our way down the city center.

"Where are you two heard off to?" I tensed at the voice as I turned and saw my Father, George who was holding yellow documents in his hands.

"Just going to help out organizing the supplies" I replied too quickly.

His dark eyes trailed from my hands to my lip, and his expression became stern.

"They're going too hard on you kiddo, if you want I ca-".

"No!" I interrupted "I mean, I can handle it Dad. I'm fine, a few hits everyday won't bother me" I explained, I wasn't going to let my pride get hurt. Especially being the daughter of one of the founding leaders. I didn't want people to think I get my way with everything because of that privilege

"Alright then...is that why you're out of school a bit earlier than usual?" I nodded slightly.

"Tanner thought I was getting killed out there" I chuckled, and my Father chuckled as well. His worn out, expression brightening a bit.

"Okay, but why are _'both'_ of you out right now?" Julia casually looked away.

"Wanted to keep Miriam company Mr. Grant!" She chirped. My Dad shook his head at her, but excused us both saying that he'll see me tonight at dinner.

My shoes crunches above the gravel as we both start running down an abandoned alley. Going past old apartments, that were now covered in flourished green life. But imprinted by the horrific images that were painted of what happened ten years ago.

Reaching into one of my pockets, I grab onto a roll of old sports tape as I began to wrap the material around my cut up palms. My cuts continue to bleed, but it does start to dwell a bit to the point where it might become just mere scabs.

Before I know it, we're in the outskirts of The Colony.

Out of the corner of my eye is two sacks that Julia held. The material is thin, but strong enough to contain big and heavy materials. I make a mental list of what's important right now; Food, clothes, blankets, maybe a little hunting here and there for fur and meat, some school material.

I look up as the sun began to become hazy, covered with clouds. During the year we've been getting more rain. Which means next summer is major humidity how nice...

"Will we have enough time to get what we need?" Julia spoke as I was broken out of my thoughts and I licked my dry, cracked lips.

"Probably..." I trailed off, soon enough we tried to hurry to the nearest neighborhood.

Many of the houses were Victorian style, but worn down from years of no touchups. Even covered with lush, plants that twisted around the houses and even through the cracks of the discolored windows.

I send Julia to one of the houses on the west side, awhile I check on the east side. Walking to one of the doors, I found it was jammed quite well. Kicking it down didn't work too well. Wandering, I just used my elbow to shatter one of the windows.

Hitting the mother load I found useful items; Clothes, blanket's, and surprisingly a camera with a cord. Of course no food. I guess some people back then didn't think of end of the world food storage's. Or the place was ransacked of food earlier before.

Our patrol went by quite quick. Which meant we made it back just in time before rain started pouring. Julia and I didn't do so well on food this time, but Julia did managed to set up a few snares to catch rabbits and squirrels. It was probably impossible for a deer to even come here, but I couldn't bring myself to killing an animal.

By the time we got home, it was daybreak. Lights were dimly lit down the old roads, people on their bikes heading to their apartments, but my Dad, Tanner, Hope and I live in the main center of The Colony.

I handed my sack to Julia as we parted ways so that we can have dinner with our families.

My eyelids became heavy as I walked inside of a big building. It was one of the largest structures here that was available to live in besides our school. Which was the old City Hall. Clothing was hung tightly by strings that spread from window to window, people were carrying baskets, children running and playing with stray dogs. Even a merchandise market was present.

It may seem like a thriving life here, but it's not in all truth. We might as well be the only society living in San Francisco, California. Who knows? there might be others.

As I continued making my way through crowds of people, my dark, amber eye's catches a certain object.

My head turned as I faced the merchandise market, on a stand there was a woven bracelet. Hand sewn of material that were dark tones. Brown, was the main color that was braided with small stones of fine colors that contained a midnight blue, blood red, and my favorite color yellow.

I brushed my fingertips lightly on the material, it was rope. But in the mid-center was a token that was silver, and had a symbol carved in it; A clock, and what looked like a judgement scale.

"It's lovely huh?".

I managed a smile as I turned to see Hope. Her hair is an ebony, black, and her skin was a rose-pale tone. Her eye's were a darkened, soil brown that almost looked black. She wore a white shirt with blue jeans, and brown boots along with her hair pulled back by a headband. Hope's twenty five, awhile my older brother is older for now since her birthday is in December. I automatically accepted Hope as my sister-in-law when my brother announced their engagement a few years ago.

"It is..." I replied back.

"How about I get it for you, an early birthday present" Hope stated, and my eyes widened.

"You're serious? My birthday isn't until next month".

"I know, but something like this will probably be gone soon".

Hope then faced a little girl who was sitting on a stool. The child was possibly around eight or nine. Her face was streaked with dirt, but she wore a gray dress of thin material that held up with a belt, and she wore black boots.

The little girl began signing back and forth with Hope, smiling brightly and gladly accepted a small sack of food given to her. The child then made her way towards me and tied the woven bracelet around my left wrist.

 _"It's beautiful"_ I signed as I made a gesture with my hand with a light fist, as my finger's spread across my face.

"My mother helped me" She spoke in a quiet voice, it occurred to me that she was only deaf, not mute. The young girl is even in the textile works, I must say her work is amazing.

 _"Thank you"_ I grinned. The little girl excitedly ran behind the stand yelling for her mother. It hit a nerve in me actually. Brought back a memory when I used to be the same way.

"Let's get going" Hope announced as I followed. We made our way to the doorway as Hope opened the door and we went straight to the kitchen.

I almost laughed slightly at the sight presented to me.

"You can _cook_?" I gaped, my brother was actually cooking.

"There is a lot of things you don't know about me" Tanner pointed out giving me a slight glare, but the corners of his mouth formed into a smirk.

"Surprised me as well Miri" Dad commented and we all laughed. I walk over and take a seat, my mind wandering once again as I picked out the rust that was still caked into my fingernails until a bowl was placed in front of me.

It was soup with diced vegetables and cooked rabbits foot. The liquid had herbs in it as I can tell by the light, brown color.

In all honesty I wanted to get to sleep, I didn't feel like eating, but of course my stomach ached for some food. To my surprise the soup wasn't that bad.

"Where did you get the bracelet Miri?" Dad pointed out, and I nodded towards Hope.

"Hope got it for me".

"As a early birthday present of course" Hope called out as she began picking up our dishes, and heading over to the small sink.

"It suits you Miri, see the symbol's on it" Dad then traced the markings that were on the token of my bracelet and I hummed in response.

"It's of time and judgement, it relates to the time we're in right now, like your name" I smiled as my Dad began going on and on. It was nice to have a family dinner like this every now and then when my Father isn't in a council meeting so late.

"Get to sleep kiddo" As of that my Dad rustled my hair as I laughed swatting his hand away. I helped Hope with clearing off the table, I offered to help clean the dishes, but of course she said I had a long day and needed sleep.

With that I gladly accepted and headed into my room closing the door behind me. I made my way towards the bathroom and I lit a few candles so that I can clean myself up.

The cut on my lip had a stain of dried blood and I turned on the faucet as I rubbed off the stain. I paused a minute as I looked in the mirror; My hair reached above my waist and was a honeycomb hair tone, and my skin was a light tan. My face was even splattered with freckles.

My appearance and my memories were the only images I had of my mother. I bit my lip hard as I glanced away from the cracked mirror and scooped up water to splash on my face. I wonder what it would be like if my Mother was alive. So many _what-ifs_ that crossed my mind for years.

As soon as I'm cleaned up, I sit up straight on my bed, staring at the peeling paint that was near the doorway. As the moon casted its glow in my room to where I don't have to light a candle or turn on the lights. I even began to peel away the sports tape that was wrapped around my hands. The cuts were now a light red. I trailed my fingers across the cuts and lines on my hands like what my Mother used to do.

I may be tired, but of course the urge of me wanting to do something took hold.

Tomorrow is the bonfire, and that means no school. Just spend time with your family, friends, and at night the teenagers have the time of their lives around a pit of fire, bulb lights hung around, along with rations that people will bring. Its my favorite time of the year to look forward to.

Everything is silent, as I lay down and stare at nothing. My eyes begin to become heavy again and all I see now is pure darkness.

 **Stay tuned for Chapter 2!**


	3. Choose to Run

**Characters:** Miriam Grant, Julia Matthews, Tanner Grant, George Grant, Hope R. Grant, Alexander MacDonald, Malcolm MacDonald, Dreyfus

 **Rating:** PG-13

Romance, Suspense, Violence, Humor

 **Chapter 2:** Choose to Run

Sleep unveiled itself from my sub-conscience. I was wide awake before dawn. Today is the perfect day. Of how I'll want it, of how it goods.

With a smile I literally jumped out of bed. Who wouldn't be excited for a day like this? Since The Colony has been around, everyone always looked forward to this day, every year.

Another year to surviving and living.

For myself, I always take advantage of this day. Spending time with my family, and at night I gladly go to the bonfire with Julia and Alexander.

From the downside I have a love/hate relationship of today.

It's still summer, and it will be crowded today. Too crowded, which is something no one likes to enjoy. On the bright side it's a reminder.

To know that we have such a large population, but sometimes a handful parishes every year.

Today the Merchandise Markets will be closed. No school and everyone having a day off from their jobs.

During the daytime as I mentioned. Families are brought together. At night the real fun begins.

I sloppily tied my hair into a loose bun. My hands pulled apart the curtains, there was little light.

My eyebrows scrunched together as I took a glance at the cracked clock on my wall. It was still too early, but it didn't stop me from wanting to watch the sunrise. I turned the rusted doorknob of my room. My footsteps were silenced as I walked through our apartment.

Our apartment isn't that big; Three rooms, two bathrooms, a small living room, a kitchen with a sink and stove, along with Dad's office that Tanner, Hope and I never go in. He always closed it off when he had meetings with Malcolm and Dreyfus, or just simply working.

My muscles tensed as I heard the floorboard creek. I whipped to the side and saw Tanner holding two mugs. Before I can respond Tanner already presses a mug of tea in my hands that Hope makes.

"Seem's like you're getting an early start today?" Tanner asks and I force out a laugh.

"Just...I always love this time of year" I mumbled, "Plus it's amazing to see the sunrise at this time" I pause as I look up to my brother. We both had our mother's flaring, amber eyes. Mine were a soft doe shape awhile his were strict and threatening, but a hint of innocence as well.

"You wanna join me?" I say quietly and Tanner gladly accepts as we both walk outside. It was so surprising that The Colony could be this quiet at night and in the morning. We both sat near the wall. Slowly, I lean back, taking in the morning air. Tanner does the same and our eyes drift off into the distance.

I take a sip of my tea, it's slightly sweet, the taste is faint though. Just tastes like the herbs that Hope uses for helping sick patients, but when not treating the sick, she just adds less herbs, and more root or dried fruit.

"So..." My brother began dryly, and I sighed as I tightened my grip around the warm mug "Anything new?".

The corners of my mouth lifted into a smile "Not really, just hoping to take advantage of today".

"Nice, an advantage to living!" Tanner proclaimed and we both clinked our mugs together. I don't know how much time has passed now, but the sun was beginning to rise slowly. No clouds for once, the sun's glowing rays peaked from the buildings that were stained with graffiti, and the sky turned into a comforting blue. The kind of blue that I would love to paint my own house someday.

Tanner and I silently sat next to each other. It was now fully morning and people were coming out of their apartments and out into the Colonies square. I relax my shoulders as they became sore from being still for so long.

"Come on" I began as I stood up and took a big swig of my tea and placed the mug on Tanner's head and he scoffed.

"I am not a coaster Miri" I couldn't help, but laugh at his response, and took away the mug before he had the chance to stand up, and risking the mug to fall and break.

"Well come on! We don't want to miss out an advantage of living don't we?" I poked at his chest and in minutes we were back home before the inside of The Colonies structure was filled with awakening people ready to start the day.

By the time we walked inside, Hope and Dad were already wide awake as well. Sitting at the table from yesterday when we had Tanner's 'not too bad' soup. Which I was still surprised that Tanner can cook.

For the rest of the day was to relax, talk, and for dinner every year. Hope saves up enough rations to get us a big dinner and then I head off. Excusing myself I head to my bedroom to get my bag ready for later.

I was walking down the hallway, until I was put to a stop. My father's door to his office was open slightly. I've never been in there, but I began to walk towards the room. Wait. What was I doing? I can't invade his privacy or his work space. With a heavy sigh I closed the door shut quietly.

Making it to my room, I shut the door as well. I went to the closet to throw my dufflebag on my bed, as always I made a mental list of what I would be bringing. A blanket, sweatshirt, my reading material of course, sketchbook, and a few journals that I like to write in as I stuffed my pens in as well. Last was the camera I found yesterday evening with Julia. How lucky was I to find a cord to go with it.

Looking around my room, I found an extra outlet in the wall. I plugged in the cord into the camera as it glowed red and began to charge. The camera was dead, haven't been used for a decade.

The day went by in a blur, it was soon to be sunset. Hope made dinner which was the leftovers of the soup from last night, green beans, sliced bread, and more rabbit.

"Don't be out so late Miri!" My Dad called out as I slung the bag over my shoulder and began to sprint off.

"Miriam!" Julia called me over to where her and Alexander were sitting. I glanced at the sight as many of the teenagers were gathering logs, and matches.

"How long are you staying Miriam?" Alexander asked as I laid down the blanket and I quickly answered.

"Not for long actually. It might be a couple hours before I get home".

"But why?" Julia began, "You're, like, the life of the party!".

"Right..." I scoffed "The life of the party? Julia you seem to fit in that category more than I do".

"Plus curfew, remember?" I pointed out. My Father only let's me stay out for at least three hours. I just have to be home before elevan. I didn't want to waste no precious minutes of tonight.

"Is that your brother?" Alexander nodded his head and of course Tanner was here with Hope. The event was for the teenagers, but hey, why not have more people from any age join?

"I thought you two were staying home" I said, shifting my gaze from Tanner to Hope.

"Actually we're running a quick errand and have to get back quickly" Tanner answered and I arched an eyebrow.

"Get back quickly for what?"

"It's nothing!" Hope answered quite quick, which raised my suspicions higher.

"Just go have fun tongiht _Malkiyat plamŭk_ " My brother joked as he patted my shoulder. It was surprising actually, the nickname was from my childhood, and that he remembered bits and pieces of Bulgarian.

 _Little Flame._

For some years I thought both Tanner and my Father forgotten about it after the epidemic. Tanner doesn't know how hard it hit me actually. To be called something I haven't been called for so many years.

It felt nice.

"I'll see you guys then..." I almost whispered. Hope and Tanner went off, and I find myself back to Julia and Alexander.

"What was that about?" Alexander asked as he put down his graphic novel and I'd simply answered.

"They're running a quick errand, that's all".

Judging by the way Hope and Tanner acted. It raised me to be a bit curious. I was going to cut my time short here.

The sun had set, and everyone gathered around the bonfire. It's large flames flickered, shades from such a soft yellow to a fiery orange. Along with smoke that filled the air. The wooden tables were set up with food rations, and light bulbs were hung around us. Some lanterns were hung on railings as well.

It made me happy that everyone was having such a great time. I felt a grasp on my hands and Julia pulled me from my the ground.

"Jules!" I laughed out loud and music begun to play faintly. Old music from a decade ago.

"Come on Miri! When was the last time you danced?" She had a point and along with everyone else, we didn't care if we made a fool of ourselves.

I saw Alexander standing at the side sketching, I nudged Julia and smirked "Go dance with him".

Julia literally went wide eyed with her hazel eyes, and turned a light shade of red that lightened from the fire.

"Are you serious?".

"Yes, you have had a crush on Alex since, well forever! Go ask him to dance, it will make his night".

Julia's eyes flickered from me to Alexander and she gave in as she stepped up and gave me a light smile.

"Wish me luck!".

Her curls bounced around her shoulders as she jogged to Alexander. I don't know how long it's been now since all we've been doing was talk, dance, and have time to ourselves.

Perfect time to leave right now. I know it's rude to leave at such a time, but I was curious to what was going on between Hope and Tanner.

I quickly excused myself to Julia. She gave me a big hug, and I waved goodnight to both her and Alexander. For a memory, I took a picture of the three of us before I went. To be honest, it was the first time I truly seen Alexander smile.

After a few minutes I'm inside. The largest structure here. From how my brother and sister-in-law acted. My first guess was that they were having a meeting, a council meeting. Though why would Hope be apart of it? Sure she's my brothers wife, but she isn't apart of the Founders Council.

I drowned myself with thoughts. Had no clue where the Founders Council even had their meetings. I kept quiet in the building.

It was hard to hear any voices from the commotion outside, and music. My jaw clenched as I tried to focus for any sounds inside.

My amber eyes darted to anyone that might be walking around.

If anything, i'd be lucky to at least see a member of the council and follow them.

With luck I saw a faint light in the upstairs railing. Where Dreyfus would give his 'Somewhat inspiring' speeches.

I tightened the grip of my dufflebag to my shoulder and began to quietly walk up the metal railing. I blinked as I saw everyone below celebrating and continued walking.

Beginning to hear voices, my pace quickened. Almost a bit loud on the metal for anyone to hear. The light became brighter and at least a few shadows were present. I hid behind the wall as I focused only my hearing on the meeting.

"...We are running out of time. Only perhaps a month and a half of the last bit of power we have."

Dreyfus? Last bit of power?

Right away, Malcolm joined in.

"I know, we're short on the diesel generators, and gasifiers. Yesterday I sent George to the old Town Hall archives".

"It's true. I managed to retrieve a few documents. Even old news paper clippings, and maps of San Francisco. There is a Dam, past the old Muir Woods National Park. A gas station, even a warehouse and factory not that far" My Father explained.

"Did you dig deeper on the Dam?" Dreyfus said and my Father replied with a 'yes'.

"The Dam is used for hydro power. It connects to the cities powerline. Sort of like the Hoover Dam in Nevada. This Dam is the answer that will help us. Tomorrow evening, Tanner and I will be looking into the area of the maps. To see what we might run into, and a trail that will leads us straight to the Dam. It will be at least a week before we can go, see if the Dam is intact, and get to working on it. I made extra copies as well for all of you to look over".

"And we're keeping this from The Colony?" Hope asked, and it was silent for a moment until Tanner broke in.

"Yeah, we don't want to cause a panic throughout The Colony".

I barely took it all in. This was a lot to handle. What's worse is that they're keeping this from everyone. I needed to get out of here.

My throat went dry as I was finally at the apartment. I yanked open the door of my Father's office in the hallway. I expected it to be cluttered with papers, but everything was organized.

There is just a bunk, shelves full of books and documents. More Stacks filled the desk though. Pictures were hung on the wall, old family pictures. I turned away from the sight.

Turning to the desk again, I reached to open one of the drawers as I dimly lit the room with a lamp. My hands motion me to pull the drawer. Its locked.

 _'Think, think, think'_ My head told me. I doubt that my Father would just leave a key laying around here. My pin!

I take the pin from my messy bun and twist it in the lock of the drawer. To my relief it unlocked, and I opened the drawer. One Document laid still in the metal drawer and at the same time I kept my ears focused for any slight movements in the apartment.

I run my hands over the folder and without thinking I opened it. As my Dad mentioned; Documents, newspaper clippings, and maps were folded neatly and held together with a paper clip inside the folder.

Shit, what the heck am I even doing? I rest my palms into my head, rubbing my temple gently.

I want to help, to live up to my families name. This is important to everyone, and being part of one of the founding families, I should take part in this.

My chest feels tight, and I'm shaking.

 _No!_

Don't be afraid. I'm not afraid of the risk, i'll be helping. It's foolish, but...

I made my decision.

 **Stay tuned for Chapter 3!**


	4. Too young to understand

**Characters:** Miriam Grant, Julia Matthews, Tanner Grant, George Grant, Hope R. Grant, Malcolm MacDonald, Ellie MacDoland, Maria Davidson, Dreyfus

 **Rating:** PG-13

Romance, Suspense, Violence, Humor

 **Chapter 3:** Too young to understand

"Miriam what's wrong? You've barely touched breakfast".

I look over to Hope, out of all the people. Why would her and Tanner keep it from me? Again, I made my decision last night. I retreated to my room right after I memorized the documents, and took photographs with my camera. Didn't want to risk taking the documents, and my family automatically guessing where I went.

"I'm just tired. That's all" I spoke. Barely above a whisper.

"You came home pretty early last night" Tanner pointed out, and I felt three pairs of eyes staring intensely down at me.

"Tired, also I have work today as well. Anyways I have to get to school, i'll see you guys tonight" Yeah... _tonight._ I gave them each a hug and I wrapped my breakfast in a cloth and stuffed it into my pocket.

I stiffened, but said nothing. _Just keep walking..._ I'll be back tonight, but i'll be saying goodbye as well in a discrete way. During school in the old Town Hall. I kept shifting in my seat uncomfortable, I needed to get up, to get out of here. I wanted to do something more than write right now...

The alarm blared just on queue, with a sigh of relief I snatched my bag and ran into the extra bathrooms to change for my last class. Jeez, my last class? The day went by in a blur like yesterday.

I enter the training yard. Only to discover that my teacher was already taking roll call. I slip next to a girl quickly, Maria Davidson. We talk every now and then, but it's nothing more than a 'hi' or 'bye' conversation.

Every afternoon, I always feel a string of nervousness when walking into my last period. I'm in a yard full of ruthless teenagers that are trained to fight since freshman year. I only had a week of experience and I'm at the lowest rank.

I won't be here for long.

My brother's advice from two days ago rang in my ears.

 _'You will be good at this, you're flipping fast, plus you have good climbing skills'._

That's right. I am fast, that can be my advantage, that can help me dodge a few blows. When I got ready this morning, the cut on my lip healed, but turned into a scar. I didn't want anymore injuries that will stay remained and printed on my body forever.

Today is different, instead of doing our usual training. We start with hand to hand combat first. The first one called up is Maria Davidson. I never paid attention to her fighting. That is until now.

"Miriam Grant".

I almost choke on my breathing. I couldn't get it out. How stupid I feel now to not paying attention to everyone's fighting techniques.

My feet literally had to drag my body to the street. Maria Davidson is a slightly taller girl than I am. Built to fight actually, her black hair falls to her shoulders and is wavy. Her brown eye's were narrow, but soft. Maria had a small nose as well and a few beauty marks on her face.

"Good luck?" I finally say, not so sure of my saying. Maria rolls her eyes, but her frown turned into a smirk "Gee, comforting" I'm taken back slightly by her response.

Maria fires the first blow. Her fist almost connecting with my nose as I dodge out of the way. I learn right away that she uses all of her weight to throw a punch at first hand. Continuing, I slip past Maria's hits. I felt my hands get cut up again as I slid across the pavement of the street. I have the upper hand now as Maria sprinted, but she dodged from my punch and swiftly went past. That was when I was caught off guard. I was punched in the left jaw with much force. My feet were swept from the pavement of the street and I landed hard on my back.

The impact was too hard, a sound of pain cried from my throat. I jerked as my back bone flamed with pain as well. I ground my teeth together tightly to endure the pain. It felt good, I lasted longer than usual.

Through my vision a hand stretched out. Maria's. I took hold of her grip and her lips lifted into a sweet smile.

"Nice job Miriam" Maria said. My teacher was 'slightly' impressed. That's progress I suppose.

The whole class was made to do laps around the yard. My legs began to burn from the running. I could probably run farther if I wanted to. Though I knew not to push it. Everything was sore.

As soon as my last period is finally over. The familiar ache swells in my chest. Guilt.

Every time I felt guilty. I wanted to throw up. My body would begin to shake. I know what i'll be doing is wrong, by it's the right thing to do as well.

I'm not quick to go to my job. The apartment I went to go get my work clothes still laid inside the loose floorboards of the apartment.

The backpack was a dark shade of orange. I found it last year and kept it hidden. Nothing was inside of it. Before I left this morning I packed up my dufflebag.

The essentials that I would be need of course; Water canteen, rope, pocket knife, few clothes, a pair of combat boots, blanket, bandages, first aid kit, flashlight and the camera I charged last night of the documents. If any artist can relate to, I am not leaving anywhere without my sketchbook, and my journals. Along with one reading material.

When I get home tonight. I'll be taking any food that I need, and...one of my fathers shotguns.

Damn. This is too crazy, reckless, but somewhat exciting! I'll be across the Golden Gate Bridge and into the outside world from The Colony.

When I finished, I stuffed my backpack into place. Tonight I won't be with my scavenging group. I'll just sort out any material that's found.

I approach the old police station that was just across the way. Julia walked up in a confused manner.

"You're not coming?".

I didn't look at Julia as I said, "No, I thought I could help out here for a bit" Also, I am beyond nervous right now.

Julia blinked in surprise. "Oh, well, let me know if you change your mind".

"I will. Plus Jules?" My friend turned her head as her curls bounced. "Whatever you do. Help as much as you can...please".

Julia's hazel hues still stared in confusion, but she nodded as she squeezed my hands.

"Of course".

She knows.

My friend released my shaking hands. I watch her disappear outside. My life to help the lives for The Colony. It's worth it. Knowng how much I trust Julia. I'm not scared, I can't be scared. I have to be fearless of this situation.

I want my brother to come with me to help. He'll stop me of course, and it's too much to ask.

Before I noticed I felt the same metallic taste of blood in my mouth. I wipe away the dribble from my lips. I place my fingers gently on my cheek, it stung. I knew it was red, but it would be bruised by tomorrow.

The words from the Council Members still echoed in my head.

Not much time has passed, and already sacks come flying in from people in the scavenging groups. I simply just separated the items on shelves and bins.

I sat back at the desk. Writing on a clipboard of people that finished their shifts. It kept my mind busy.

Several boxes came in. Before the girl left. I immediately recongized her.

"Maria?".

"Surprise, surprise" She said in a sarcastic tone, but smiled anyway.

"I had no clue that you...".

"That I would pick this as my kind of job? Hey the more people that help out, the more supplies The Colony gets!".

In response, I smile.

"I'm glad that you're taking the time to do this".

"Thanks. I am curious though".

I lift an eyebrow "Oh?".

"You're the daughter of the strictest, and most overprotective Colony member in the Founders Council. George let's you outside of the city limits?".

"No" My voice went raw as I clench my cut up hands into fists "He doesn't, and he can't know".

"Calm down Miriam. I am not known to be a snitch".

The veins that were boiling under my skin seemed to ease. I heave a breath, grateful for Maria's honesty.

"Thanks...Maria".

"It's no problem".

She leaves without saying another word. How many more people I knew had this job? And could easily tell my Father at any time?

 _'Stop worrying'_ I thought calmly. None of that would happen.

Heading a mile back home. I catch myself tugging on the woven bracelet Hope gifted me. I didn't dare question Hope's kindness. It was pure and happy. It's what my brother fell in love with from the moment they met.

For the past few years. Hope and Tanner have been on the fence of having children. Not after when their first child died the year Hope and Tanner got married. Hope named him Caesar.

I would of had a nephew right now if he didn't die from stillbirth. His name was quite unqiue though. Caesar Taylor Grant. It wasn't known to why Hope picked the name.

That year was something my family wanted to forget. Hope and Tanner's dead child still had a place in our hearts.

"There is my little sister!" Tanner yelled and I casually dodged him as he was about to lock me in a huge bear hug.

"Damn, usually you don't dodge me that fast".

"It's skills brother" I smirked, but I was lifted into a big bear hug anyways and laughed. Tanner would've been such a great Father.

Hope was standing nearby talking to Malcolm's wife and Alexander's stepmother Ellie. Besides Hope, Ellie has lost a child as well. A little girl named Sarah during the first wave of the Epidemic.

Both Hope and Ellie are great friends like Julia and I. Sticking to eachother until the very end. Even working in the infirmary, they help eachother out as well.

Hard to believe i'll be missing this awhile i'm gone.

Tanner finally released me. My brother went to Hope and placed his lips onto her's into a loving kiss. A feeling started to bug at me.

I've never liked someone. I've never fallen in love, and never developed a crush on anyone. I was curious on the idea of love, but...what makes you say three simple words so easily?

I love you.

It's normal to say it to someone in your family, but what about someone in an intimate relationship you're in? Clearly Hope and Tanner knows.

"I'll catch up with you later Hope!" Ellie called out as Malcolm showed up and lovingly kissed her as well.

Wow.

Am I jealous of their relationships? No. I can't even be thinking of wanting a boyfriend. Gonna shoot that straight from my mind.

Okay! Tonight I'm taking an easygoing manner. Meaning to take things with caution. Especially since I'm going into a remote forest that could have any kind of wild predator lurking in the Muir Woods.

Awhile Hope was busy making dinner. My brother as always watched her cook with the same ecentric gleam in his amber eyes, and my Father was in his office. Dreyfus was here. I overheard by the door that Malcolm will be here shortly as well.

I open the cabinet that was near the window. It was filled with a bunch of books; Mainly fiction stories, supernatural, romance, and yes! A book on the San Francisco area in the Muir Woods.

How convenient am I right?

For the next hour. I spent flipping through pages of the book of animals that roam the Muir Woods. Some wolves, foxes, maybe a few coyote's. Crap, mountain lions and bears. Well the bear population in San Francisco dwindled in the 1900's so i'll be good.

I laid out the clothing that i'll be wearing tonight. Along with setting the book on top. I quickly placed a folded blanket on the items as my door creaked open.

I spung around. Seeing Hope as her soil brown eyes were locked on me. I feel her eyes go to my cheek, which was still red.

"I can give you something for it not to bruise tomorrow" She smiled, and I followed Hope as we went out the front door.

"Keep an eye on the food Tanner!" Hope yelled to my brother and he popped from the kitchen smirking.

"Anything for you Babe!".

I snorted a laugh at how my brother acted towards Hope.

Maybe, just maybe I can tell her of what i'm planning. But I couldn't just put that kind of weight onto her shoulders. I didn't even want her to keep something like that between herself and Tanner.

The Infirmary is well stocked. Clean mattresses were in rows with Lamps by each, and rusted, metal chairs. Supply closets were filled with first aid kits, and small backpacks. The Infirmary's flaw is the cracked, discolored windows and old blood stains on the concrete walls.

Hope opens up a large box that had ice. She chopped up some cubes and placed it in a Ziploc.

The cool bag sent relief on my cheek. I sighed, loving how the wave of pain dwelled.

"Now, when your cheek is not hurting anymore. You can massage the area lightly to swell down the bruise. It will help with the pain even more and encourage the blood flow in the bruise".

"Got it Dr. Grant" I joked as I gave a thumbs up to Hope. Yeah, I couldn't ask her to keep my secret from her husband and even my Father.

I ate my dinner quick. Just a bowl of beans, and more rabbit meat. At some point i'm going to get sick and tired of eating rabbit.

My eyes travel over my family. I mentally promise to my Father, brother and sister-in-law...that I will be back.

"You okay Miri?" My Dad questioned and I nod.

"Of course, i'm..." I fiddle with my fingers nervously, feeling the tears burn in my eyes. I already thought of all the outcomes that might happen.

What if I get killed by an animal? What if the flu is still out there? So many what if's. One what if stood out the most. What if I fail?

"I'm happy, to know that this past decade I still have you guys" You all don't know how much you mean to me.

I wrapped my arms tightly around all three of them. Saying I love you as well.

That was my discrete way to say goodbye to my family.

With everyone asleep I took one sack of food. Along with a few snares I handmade. Next was going into the hallway closet and taking my Father's shotgun.

The weapon is heavy, but it's powerful. Can sweep me off my feet from the power it can fire out.

In the drawers, I also grab my brothers tool belt, and his engineering book of the cities water source of the Dam that I found in his room this morning.

I dress in a simple shirt, black jeans, my boots. Followed by a dark gray jacket that had fur sewn in, woven gloves that reached to my elbows and a ripped scarf. The layer of clothes made me feel too warm, but its perfect for being outside at night.

I blinked away the moisture from my eyes. I won't fail, I will lead on with pride for my families name. If I know Tanner and my Father. It will take them at least a few weeks to get up to the Dam. To plan for it.

The city was quiet, too quiet. Besides a stray dog that might bark in the distance.

I kept my head held high as I walked through the abandoned streets. The loose floorboards was still in place when I got to the apartment. I adjusted the backpack to my shoulders. The shotgun felt cold under my fingertips, but I held it tighter.

What would the old me from years ago think of me now?

The Miriam that will risk her own safety for others.

Taking in my surroundings. The buildings still look the same in the City. Tight, cold, threatening. Wrapped in lush green life, and the graffiti that imprinted on the concrete walls. Of the Simian flu.

My eyes look down to the street ahead of my sight. Taking the trail I know security will not spot me leaving.

I run.

 **Stay tuned for Chapter 4**

 **Warning:** Sassy Miriam will appear in the next chapter.


	5. We Collide

**Characters:** Miriam Grant, Blue Eyes, Caesar, Koba

 **Rating:** PG-13

Romance, Suspense, Violence, Humor

 **Chapter 4:** We Collide

A shudder coursed its way down my spine. I silently continued down the bridge, getting close to the end. My shoes touched the soft dirt, that is clothed with evergreens. My eyes followed up ahead. The tightness that swelled in my chest went away. A sigh of relief flowed from my lips.

No turning back now.

Now, to head into the Muir Woods. To figure a way to get the Dam up and running. Then i'll come home right away. No matter the consequences if this is dangerous or not.

Luckily, there was a full moon tonight. It's glow danced upon the outskirts of the Muir Woods. It was enough light to see the Redwood trees that overshadowed myself and the rest of the world. Joined in ivy green pine needles.

A smile crept to my lips. This was beautiful. I'm glad that there is still beauty left in this plagued filled world. I wondered how The Colony could just hide themselves away of what's across the Golden Gate Bridge. My mouth felt paper-dry as my feet led my body to the inner part of the woods that was a distance away. I walked through the large hills that was covered in grass.

I didn't know how long it took me to walk the distance to the Muir Woods. My eyelids grew heavy. A yawn escaped my lips and I shook my head to keep awake. Earlier today I studied the map that was on my camera. Simply I had to just follow some form of creek in the Muir Woods and then I'll come into a river, and a lake. Where there's water, there's a Dam.

I focused on my breathing, keeping it soothed and steady. Not become panicked of what I'm doing. Nerves prickled my skin through the thick coat I wore. Right now was bitter cold. Surprising actually since it was only August.

Already loneliness clouded my mind. I had to push it away or else I will cave in on my guilt and come back right away.

I decided to distract myself. Maybe I will find other survivors that live out here. Those that survived the outcome of the Epidemic. The thoughts of my family flooded my mind. I probably only been gone for at least a few hours now. How can I miss them this badly so quick?

A running creek snaps me from my thoughts. On the way here I already emptied my canteen dry. I crouch down to the creek as my canteen fills up.

My amber hues linger to tree's with low enough branches for me to climb on. As soon as I spot one, I lift myself up on the branch. It was harder to do so with all the weight in my backpack. About at least high enough from the ground. I lean my back against the bark of the tree. The branch seemed to hold my weight. Out of my backpack I take out the rope I packed up. Tying it around my waist to the tree in case I might fall and break my neck.

It was the first restless night I had in a long time.

The warm sun veiled on my closed eyes. It blinded my eyes for half a second before I come to my senses and I realize that I survived the night. The sun looked beautiful as it seeped through the ivy green leaves that fluttered around.

I tossed and turned all night. My guilt has taken over my mind, and it resulted into a restless night of worrying and nightmares. I groan as I turned my stiff shoulder blades. They ached from how I was sitting up straight all night.

Safely I climb back down to the forest floor. Feeling much safer than I did last night, basically because that the sun was up and I wasn't in the darkness of the woods no more. I didn't want to think how Hope could be in my room right now and...finding my bed untouched. Some of my clothes gone, the items I cherished. Then it will lead to my Father finding his shotgun and bullets missing.

I imagine Hope, Tanner, and my Father going on frantic. I bite the inside of my cheek hard. I close my eyes, instead I think of the nightmare I had in the middle of the night. Waking up to find myself covered in cold sweat and panicked breathes

Truthfully, I wouldn't say it was a nightmare. Just emptiness, but a figure is off to the distance. His head turned slightly. He wasn't human.

The males eyes were the clearest blue I've ever seen.

I was grateful for the dream to not be an actual nightmare, but I knew it would haunt me for the rest of the day.

For the past hour I spend my time following the small creek. Once in awhile I would take out a bag of dried fruit and bits of rabbit meat. The woods became more and more deep. More dense as I would put it.

Which meant the heavier the woods are. The more predators there can be. The forest even became more labyrinth. So now it was harder to follow the running water.

Tired. I was so tired. A full night of being restless. My eyelids were heavy as well. In my bones I felt the tiredness, and my shoulders slumped as I tried to hold up the heavy contents that are in my backpack. Even the weight of the shotgun made it worse as well.

Getting to my knees I splashed the cool morning water over my face. Trying to get myself more awake and focused. From the shading of the tree's the water was icy cool.

The water sent a chill across my face and it kept my eyes wide and open. I strode up across the path of the creek.  
What I didn't noticed was that the sun vanished. Replaced by clouds that were so dark and threatening.

I practically yelped when a sudden crack rang throughout the woods. I cursed at myself for realizing the crack came from my foot.

Shock stung my throat. The blood in my veins went cold under my skin.

With shaking hands I picked up the object. It was a struggle since it was much heavier than the shotgun I possessed.

A spear.

An idea jumbled through my thoughts. There were probably other's out here after all, but I couldn't imagine anyone wielding such a heavy weapon.

The sharp end was coated in blood. Fresh, and such a bright crimson. It looked as if the spear was just used.

Another thought comes to mind.

About a decade ago. A young chimpanzee lead many apes across the Golden Gate Bridge to the Muir Wood. It happened a week before the Simian Flu spreaded across the world like wildfire.

During the first wave of the Epidemic. There was a fire here. Burned most of the Muir Woods.

Shit. _Shit!_

What if they're still here? The apes.

 _'No'_ I laughed silently. There was no way. The wildfire probably killed all of them. I'm just getting myself worked up.

I released the spear to the forest floor. I've better things to do right now than think about something that occurred ten years ago. My heart stumbled a beat as I heard...hoof steps? a horse neighing?

In a panic my hand automatically reached for the gun that was strapped to my backpack. My heart pounded against my ribs and made the blood in my head throb. Maybe there was people out here after all.

I followed the sounds of the horse. Which turned to multiple horses, but a ripple of silence sounded as I came closer. I focused on my surroundings. It was all I can do. I'd risked coming into these woods, and already i'm running into problems.

Unlocking the safety of the gun, I held my breath. Whatever was out here surely knew I was here and could sense it. My fingers trembled, I was for sure my heart stopped beating at this point.

Dark figures were hitched on horses. Not human, _not human_. I was too close to where they stood. Spears in hand, tribal-like markings on their chest and face that I could've sworn looked like a rib cage and a skull.

They were apes.

One of them faced my direction before I could move away. The same frozen glare I saw in my dream last night. Without thinking I ran. Hearing their horses pounding steps after me. Doing so on instinct I searched for somewhere to hide.

Through a labyrinth of thorns I shoved my way through. Firing bullets as I did so and feeling the scrapes of the thorns cut into my legs, and face. I ground me teeth together. Whimpering at the sharp pricks that dug into my skin. I secretly prayed that someone would come out and fire some sort of automatic weapon as well. To save me.

I was on my own. I'm one with a task I put upon my shoulders. I'm going to fight to survive in this horrific forest. My legs burned from the soreness as I ran. They were screaming in pain for me to stop. I didn't listen.

As I turned around the corner. There was a Gas Station. What luck! Screeches filled the air from the apes that were following me, mounted on their horses and armed with the same spear I saw not too long ago.

Before I knew it I was out of bullets. I threw my father's shotgun to the side, not even bothering to load up with bullets again. I shattered the glass with my elbow and forced my way inside. The apes probably guessed I was in here. Behind a counter where people would purchase their items I rummaged through the area quick. I found what I was looking for. Screeches of the apes were in front of the Gas Station. It was hard for me to get a grip of the pin to unlock a metal box. Under just a matter of seconds an ape forced its way inside.

I started firing the gun at his direction. The chimpanzee took cover as he ducked out of the way. It was a blur as he suddenly ran up, and knocked me to the ground. My amber eyes met his striking, blue eyes. It had me entranced for just a second before he ripped the weapon out of my hand and kept my body pinned to the ground.

I swallowed my screams. My whole body was shaking. I knew it was better if I just stayed down. There was moisture in my eyes as his face was just inches from mine. I kept my amber hues closed shut, not wanting to see the chimpanzee.

A few grunts followed by and I was suddenly lifted up by my arms in a forceful manner. I'd begun to fight back and squirm in their grip.

"No! No! Let me go!" It was stupid of me to act in such a way. I was just so panicked, and even though I didn't want to admit it...I was afraid.

"Please..." My voice broke. I hated begging, pleading at the most. Staring into the blue hues of that ape I felt such hatred now. I noticed the apes that held my arms so tight I knew I would probably have bruises. I continued thrashing and kicking them.

The light eyed chimpanzee's gaze was flickered to the side. Another ape stood at the opening of the Gas Station. Both his skin and fur were a charcoal tone. His eyes were the brightest green I've seen. Though he was hunched over slightly, scars imprinted all over him, but the most distinctive was the scar that stayed across his left eye. The same bone markings covered his fur as well.

 _"We'll take this human to you're Father. Whatever he orders I'll have no trouble in dealing with it"_ The scarred ape signed as he sneered in my direction. They sign. The flipping apes can sign. God, maybe I was delirious. Maybe i'm still asleep. Wishful thinking though.

I was in too much shock though to worry that an ape can do such a thing. I'm in the presence of apes that can kill me if they wanted to. Outside was a small group of apes, but at the farther end was one ape mounted on a horse. My gaze monitored the apes. One of them shoved me into the ground and I held my hands up in surrender.

"Please! please..."An ape was about to reach for my backpack, but I literally hissed as I slapped him "Get the Hell away from me!".

The chimpanzee backed off. Though his lips lifted and showed the long fangs he possessed. His eyes were now a clearer blue, He had a strong build which his fur was a brown/black tone, but stained with the skull, and rib cage markings powdered on his chest. Though a faint red mark was on his forehead.

On my knee's I looked up to the ape that was mounted on his horse. His fur was a dark brown, covered in the markings that the younger ape wore. This chimpanzee's eyes were the most human here. A fern green that was inline with flecks of gold. Both him and the blue eyed ape looked the same sort of. Perhaps Father and son? Though just one sentence echoed through me in shock.

"Who are you?"

I was astonished, but shocked and terrified at the same time. I tried to grasp it until he asked again.

"Answer".

His tone was impatient. Give him a simple answer. One wrong answer and he'll have that scarred ape rip me in ribbons dyed red.

"M...Miriam Grant".

"Grant?" His tone was slightly surprised. I cocked an eyebrow at the male.

"You s-say as if you know me...".

The apes expression turned back to stern, it was too human like. Though judging how he looked back at me. More interrogation I presume.

"Where are, you from?".

"Far from here. Across the Golden Gate Bridge, there is a Colony. It's located in the middle of San Francisco".

"Why, are you here?".

"To help. I'm looking for a Dam to fix. My home needs it" I paused as I kept my hand gripped on the pocket knife I knew wouldn't do me much good.

"We're low of diesel generators and gasifiers. Please my home needs the power of the Dam. I'm here alone, and for godsake I won't cause any trouble".

The Chimpanzee's gaze looked over the apes that were behind me and he looked back as his eyes locked on mine.

"Leave".

That was when my anger was ignited. He just simply turned away on his horse. Wait. No. No no _no_.

I made it this far out here! I'm not leaving!

One word slipped out of my mouth before I could stop myself. It came out cold and defiant. I was for sure I would be killed now.

"No".

 **Stay tuned for Chapter 5!**


	6. Dead Girl Walking

**Characters:** Miriam Grant, Blue Eyes, Caesar, Koba, Rocket, Ash, Luca

 **Rating:** PG-13

Romance, Suspense, Violence, Humor

 **Chapter 5:** Dead Girl Walking

The ape stiffened as he stopped in his tracks. Slowly turning his head in a slight state of shock.

"What?".

I gave him a long look. One that meant I mean business. Hesitant I stood up on my feet, feeling so many eyes on me and snarls that sent a message that I'm not wanted. If my brother were here right now he would try to fight them off. Wouldn't blame him actually. I'll do the same.

"You heard me. No. I'm not leaving. Not without a fight" I said. The snarls got louder from my response. I continued as I looked at the older ape dead straight in the eyes "I came this far through this damned forest. And when I gave you a reason you seriously expect me to leave? Not a chance".

"Human. Threats!".

I let out a laugh, coated with hysteria. The scarred ape continued to sneer in my direction, stiffened actually. Looking at the older ape on his horse I crossed my arms tightly over my chest "Let me ask you something. Am I a threat?".

He opened his mouth to speak, but I already stopped him. "Shooting my gun at your people was foolish of me to do. Despite my actions, I was defending myself...for my safety. Judging by how they attacked and chased me. But the way of how you're all acting..." I paused. His eyes looking over me. As if he could sense a lie on my tongue or deep down in my bones. Him and the blue eyed ape never took their gaze off me. I felt like I was a deer in a room full of wolves.

"I suppose it was to protect your home. But if you do see me as a threat, I'll fight if you put a death wish over my head" I finished. The snarls of the apes around us eased. Silence was visible. Both the older and young ape began to sign to each other. They probably thought I couldn't understand. I kept quiet though, I didn't want to push their anger any further.

 _"She seems so intent on being here"_ The older ape signed, the younger snorted in anger.

 _"Please, Koba's right she might be a threat!"._

 _"If she was a threat she wouldn't just want to say that she would fight us. The human might be telling the truth. Perhaps she is helping her home"._

"You're right..." I interrupted. Both stared at me surprised, but I didn't stop just yet _"My home, we need this. This Dam is the only answer, our chance to hanging on. If you do let me stay perhaps we can negotiate. I'll follow any rule that you'll have here"_.

 _"If I don't accept your offer?"_ He questioned. My next response sounded like venom off my tongue "If you don't accept then i'll run like Hell right past you".

Both him and his son looked at eachother. My eyes met the blue eyed apes striking orbs. I shifted my gaze away from his. Still feeling the anger that ignited when he knocked the wind out of me in the Gas Station.

 _"Are you sure you're alone?"_.

I firmly nodded "Yes, I'm here on my own".

 _"You sent yourself?"_.

Guilt swamped my thoughts and probably clouded my own being. I gave him another nod.

 _"And you're not afraid?"_ This time his son signed. I pursed my lips in thought.

I lied "No, I've seen too many things in my short lifetime...sometimes you learn to cope with it. Make your fear into bravery. Become fearless" I recite my Father's words. Why am I even talking about this to that blue eyed ape.

"So what is it then? Am I to stay or not?" I asked, feeling hopeful, but at the same time. Not so eager to hear of the response the older ape might give.

 _"Show us"_.

"Show you the Dam?" He nodded. I stumbled back a step as I reached into my backpack getting the camera out. Turning it on and scrolling through the picture of the Dam of it's condition from years ago. Hesitant I walked up to the ape.

"Do you know where it is exactly?" I asked. His eyes looked over the photo and he gave me a slight nod.

 _"Yes, I've seen it before, but you're way off course. Heading east instead of west"_ I lightly glared at his son.

"In fact I was going the right way. If your son hadn't chased after me like a bloodhound. I wouldn't of been off course" A huff of laughter filled the air. Light and accented. I turned to see another chimpanzee. Out of all the apes here his face, and parts of his body were imprinted with speckles of light gray.

 _"We'll take you there"_ I gaped at the older ape. His son scowled in response. I didn't care what his ignorant son felt like. Thank God, I did slam some sense into the older ape. Relief flowed through me like the blood in my veins. Without him seeing, I secretly smiled thankfully. But he still didn't say yes or no of me staying.

 _"Human rides with you"_ The chimpanzee signed to his son. The light eyed ape gave him a disapproving look.

 _"Father, come on, you can't be serious?"_ The young ape gave a huff of annoyance as he mounted on his horse and urgd it to come towards me. His hand outstretched to reach mine to climb on. The nicest gesture he's given in the course of what? Half an hour? I didn't want to be alone with this ape. Perhaps, I can try to get on good terms with him.

I stiffened as my hand was put to a mid-stop on his. My hand was way smaller. His skin felt rough, powerful. Could probably crack mine into shards of bones if he wanted to. He didn't though. Instead his hand gripped mine gently, as if he squeezed too hard it will shatter like glass. I grunted as I hitched onto the back of his horse.

It was terrifyingly quiet now. I felt the hairs on my neck rise. If anyone else can agree with me right now. It was that this was all too crazy.

Underneath the palms of my hands the blue eyed apes back muscles flexed. He felt tense, and timid at the moment as I gripped my fingers to his fur to keep myself from falling to the side.

The horse began to walk slowly. I wanted the animal to pick up the pace, but didn't want to irritate the young ape. We walked along the line of tree's from the Gas Station. Hearing the huffing of apes, and the hoof steps of their horses.

I shifted uncomfortably behind the ape. Something kept nudging at me to know more about the animal.

"Um-what's your name?" The blue hued ape didn't answer. I get that he was probably still angry, plus on the side still irritated that I slapped him. I tried again.

" _If_ I'm going to stay here can we at least make amends so that we don't be on bad terms? What's your name?".

He heaved out an annoyed sigh. I watch his right hand form a sign, but he spoke at the same time. A brisk and husky voice that sent a shiver down my back, but I answered back anyways.

"Blue Eyes?...I...I like it. Suits you actually" He remained quiet. Kept his focus on the line of trees that followed us by. I was still clouded with fear of these apes. Even though the leader-I guess, gave me a chance. Sweat trickled from my neck to my spine. It felt suffocating to be around these animals.

 _"...Your senses?"_ My eye's caught the hand movement of Blue Eyes. I arched an eyebrow confused.

"I'm sorry?".

He became timid again. _"Did you lose your senses by speaking the way you did to my Father?"_.

My chest became tight and I simply shrugged "No, I mostly was worrying about a death sentence he can put over me and have one of you tear me apart".

He puffed out air. I swore it could've been a laugh _"We're not savages. Besides...only knowing you for this long. The way you are, stubborn and defiant. It can get you killed"_.

I looked down "I've been told...".

"But, it can, make you, stronger. Alive" I might've laughed at his statement, but said nothing. The corners of my mouth lifted just a little. I remained silent.

I nearly gasped at the sight of the Dam. With excitement I literally jumped off Blue Eyes' horse almost slipping onto the mud. I sprinted through the bushes and made it to the logs and houses that were crushed and slammed together. Most likely from the Earthquake last year.

Despite the damage around. The Dam looked intact. No one didn't stop me as I crawled and lifted myself on the logs that crushed old homes.

Old homes that probably had other survivors in it. That had been ruthlessly killed by nature, their blood stained underneath the labyrinth of logs. Instead of the flu that infested everyone.

I felt the contents I ate earlier wanting to rise in my throat. I willed it down though. Like blowing out a candle it happened too quick. I yelped as I almost fell into the opening above a building that was connected to the Dam. Arms grabbed hold of my shoulders. I didn't even bother to care whose hands it was.

I staggered back a step. But leaning forward to see down the dark entry way. There was a ladder that went below.

A soft shade of relief eased my guilt that I'd been feeling yesterday and this morning. My heart skipped a beat as I swiftly climbed down the ladder getting rusted powder onto my fingerless gloves.

My feet echoed as they hit the concrete floor. I studied the main heart of the Dam. It was like a control panel. Below from where I was standing were controls, and a metal floor with holes covering. I heard the rush of water come from it. Somehow lush plant life was wrapped around most of the machinery and large pieces of concrete blocked a few entry ways as well.

Finding the Dam stroked my nerves. Really I was grateful for the apes that brought me here.

Blue Eyes and his Father on queue were right by my side. Though they were followed by the scarred ape, the speckled ape, but one looked a lot like the ape that was splashed with the unqiue marks. Taller, lighter colored fur and older. I was freaked out slightly when a Silverback gorilla came in as well.

"Do you want me to explain to you how the Dam will help? Uh..." I trailed off to Blue Eyes Father.

"Caesar" Was all he said, but he nodded towards me so that I can explain my work.

Caesar? Odd, same name as...you know who. My brother's and sister- in-law's deceased son. I just told myself that it was a coincidence. Or maybe a popular name years ago.

"Alrighty then!" I began as I walked down the metal railing.

"This Dam was used to create hydro power. Like the Hoover Dam in Nevada" All I got were blank stares so I continued "The hydro power somehow connects to the cities powerline in San Francisco. As I mentioned we've only been using diesel generators and gasifiers for power. We had to switch to it in the first few years when The Colony began to rise. Though the nuclear power went out and we had to resort to whatever power sources were left. Once the Dam is restored we'll have limited power. It will last for a very long time. Judging by the condition of this place it might take me a few weeks to examine and fix. Then when its up and running the City will have power it once did years ago!" I practically hollowed. My excitement getting the best of me. To be honest I was mostly explaining this to myself than to them.

"But, do you understand any of this?" I asked once I got over my girlish giddiness.

"The lights" Caesar said and I nodded relieved that he understood.

"Yes the lights. I understand this is your home, but this is our home as well. We share it" I explained.

"When I'm done I will not tell a soul about you guys" I stated. If anyone were to find out...it will cause major panic throughout The Colony. People will become more paranoid, or maybe try to kill this flourishing society of apes. But if the flu was still out here we all would've been dead by now.

Even though it was silent. I felt the tension. This was the moment where I get to stay or leave. Even if I had to leave I would find a way to where I can sneak back here and work.

"You, can stay" It hit me like a truck. I get to stay. I get to work. I get to provide, live up to my families name by helping out! Keep us hanging on...

"Thank...Thank you" I breathed out finally, "Is it okay if I can start working now or..." He nodded. Right away I slipped off my backpack and reached into the hydro power book. Tanner put in colored tabs that were near in the end of the book. That's where I'm glad that Tanner was a nerd on this kind of stuff.

The first thing I had to work on was the main panel. That will get at least half of the Dam working. I opened a metal vent and saw most of the wires disconnected, and many of the parts were missing as well. Bolts were loose and that most of the panel needed a few new relays.

I was in my element. I loved working, every minute of it. Doing this reminded me of a faint memory that was still fresh in my mind.

Two weeks ago I couldn't sleep. I wasn't restless or anything. Just...bored. In my closet I got out some paint I found in some of the homes Julia and I raided about a year ago. Never touched the paint until that night.

You should of seen Hope's face when she walked into my room to find my clothes, arms, and face splattered with paint as I carved delicate, beautiful markings on the wood posts of my bed, and walls with a pocket knife. Then I simply painted into the markings as I mixed the paint to give it some color. Oranges, yellows, and reds filled the markings and my room finally had some personality to it.

Which then Hope got excited as well and I took a day off from school and we carved whatever beautiful markings filled our heads in anything that was wood. I bet if I had the whole house to myself it would of been carved, and painted in just a few days.

Again, I blame, but thank Alexander for getting me into art.

A hand touched my back all of a sudden and I almost whacked someone else in the face, but I was put to a stop as they held their hands in surrender.

 _"Hey, as much as it humored me that Blue Eyes was slapped in the face by a human. I don't want it happening to me"_ It was the speckled ape. Alongside him was Blue Eyes.

 _"Please Ash. I was lucky enough that it wasn't Diana who gave me a good cuff to the face. Though she will have a good laugh"_.

 _"Who wouldn't!"_ The ape named 'Ash' lips lifted into a smile as his fangs poked out.

This time I was the one to feel timid and tense around these apes. I kept my distance and I rubbed the cool material of my knife that laid still in the pocket of my jacket.

"Something you need?" I asked quietly. Keeping my voice smooth and steady.

 _"Any weapons you have?"_.

 _Dammit._

I took the object from my pocket and placed it in Blue Eyes' hands. I quickly turned away and begun to be lost in my work again. Get this done right away and I can get the Hell away from here as far as I can.

Putting a relay inside of the vent I wiped away the sweat that coated my forehead. Once I got a glance at my fingers it was covered in dust and blood. It occurred to me that it was the blood from when I was getting tattered and pricked from the thorns that stood in my way when running.

 _"Are you staying here tonight?"_ Blue Eyes signed and I forced a nod.

 _"Not safe at night here. Lions are more active in this area. Few bears maybe"_.

"And?" My tone was: Get to the point. Why was he talking to me? Odd that he's even okay with being around me by how he acted earlier.

His words still clouded my mind. As he pointed out that I'm stubborn and defiant.

 _'But, it can, make you, stronger. Alive'._

Blue Eyes then questioned _"Are you sure?"_.

"Of course. I planned on staying inside of the Dam".

 _"So being cooped up in here all day and night? Not actually a healthy decision. I'm sure my Father wouldn't mind you staying in the village at night"_.

"You're being nice to me all of a sudden" I blurted.

 _"Yes, but don't worry. I want you gone as soon as possible too"_.

Jerk.

I grimaced as I tightened my grip on the screwdriver. Oxygen filled my lungs. Trying to take this in a easygoing manner I face him calmly.

"Then your wish will be at my command prince. I will be gone before you know it. Deal?".

 _"Deal. But you still didn't say if you want to stay at the village Wolf Eyes"_.

I snorted a laugh "Excuse me?".

 _"Your eyes are like a wolf. Dark like any animal I hunted. Brown, but with a fire to it. Something that can kill me"_.

So we're playing that game huh?

"Well your icy glares is what can put a knife in anyone's soul" I commented.

I swear I saw the corners of his mouth form into a smirk. Which I secretly returned.

"At least your Father didn't really put a death sentence over my head. Or I would've been lifeless by now".

 _"Yeah, good thing"_.

"Word of advice though...it seems actually quite nice for you to be...not so tense around me. I like it" I managed to get out. The gleam in his eyes brightened in a surprised way.

 _"Of course, being rude once in awhile doesn't get me anywhere actually"_.

"I guess that good cuff to your face knocked some sense into you?" I joked. Actually joking around with an evolved ape...not weird at all.

 _"Guess so"_.

"The way you acted though. It was to protect your home right?".

 _"Right"_.

His face still showed the emotion of being surprised. Though he made a crooked smile.

 _"You still haven't answered my question about staying in the village human"_.

I rolled my eyes as I looked away from his gaze and tightened the relay into the panel's vent hooking on a few wires.

"I think you already know the answer to that Blue Eyes".

 **Stay tuned for Chapter 6!**


	7. An Original

**Characters:** Miriam Grant, Blue Eyes, Caesar, Koba, Rocket, Ash, Cornelia, Diana

 **Rating:** PG-13

Romance, Suspense, Violence, Humor

 **Chapter 6:** An Original

 _"What do you think she's really here for?"_ Blue Eyes glanced at what his friend said and shook his head briefly.

 _"I don't know"_ He said. Every now and then he would look at the human girl. Seeing her bent over and looking frantically in the book that was in her hands awhile she worked on what was called 'Control Panel' at the same time.

Seeing Miriam looked so frustrated kind of wanted him to go over and ease her a bit. Calm her nerves. What was making her work this stressful? Miriam had said that her home needs this power source, but looking back to the recent events of today he knew something was up.

 _'Are you sure you're alone?'_

 _'Yes, I'm here on my own'._

 _'You sent yourself?'._

Blue Eyes remembered the hesitation and guilt that sparked in the human's eye's. From that he knew no one at her home knows that the young girl is even here. Though something was still off about her. When Miriam mentioned that she's seen too many things in her life to be afraid of, and to be so determined to fix this contraption of machinery. What could have happened in her life to make her so intent on doing this for many humans that could possibly kill every ape in his own Colony if found.

 _"She said that she wants to fix Dam, for everyone in her home. But there's something else"_ **.**

Ash cocked his head to the side at Blue Eyes' statement _"What do you think it is?"_.

 _"No clue, but I really don't want to get into this human's business. Especially when there's so many more"_. With that Ash rolled his eyes in response to Blue Eyes' answer. Blue Eyes pretty much half lied. Truthfully wanting to know Miriam's true purpose here. It annoyed Blue Eyes that she would even come out here with wild animals that could've killed her before she ran into his hunting band.

 _"Your Father says not all human's are bad, but I do see your distaste for them. Even after hearing most of Koba's stories and everyone else that were lab apes, or circus apes like Maurice. Forced to entertain humans. I don't think this human is like that at all. She's...a bit resistant and timid of our kind, but there's good in her possibly"_.

The blue eyed prince contemplated on Ash's answer. That made him awfully confused. Koba says humans are bad, but at the same time his Father and including a few others say humans are good.

His namesakes trailed off to Miriam. Looking over her sudden appearance. The way she looks was worse than what she looked like before he decided to run off from hunting to catch her. Her honeycomb hair was stringy and wet slightly from sweat. Most likely from running and the humidity that was in the Dam. Jacket and pants were torn from the thorns Miriam shoved her way through, along with mud caked on her shoes and knee's as she was shoved so forcefully to the ground at the Gas Station made Blue Eyes wince at the memory. Along with the slap that was connected to his face when he simply reached towards her backpack to take whatever weapon was inside.

Fresh cuts covered where she was pricked painfully on her skin, except of the scar that was imprinted on her lip and the bruise that was on her cheek as well. Even Miriam's exhaustion masked her face.

Seeing her current appearance made Blue Eyes have a slight guilt to him. It took most of his pride to even talk to her about staying inside the village which Miriam actually refused when she replied with _'I think you already know the answer to that Blue Eyes'_.

Despite the young girl's stubbornness and defiance. It's what drew Blue Eyes even more to know her. Other than her species that is.

He heard the sound of a book go to the floor as Miriam ran her hands through her hair. Growling words that he could barely make out. Frustration was written all over Miriam's face. Even a look of regret. The young ape watched her actions carefully. Seeing Miriam look through a box and the moment her head lifted up slightly towards the platform where Koba, Caesar, and Rocket were having a discussion. With Koba signing frantically of course.

 _"Human can't stay. Dangerous"_.

" _She's not dangerous. Young, and very defiant, but not dangerous_ " Caesar replied. Trying to convince him that Miriam was no threat.

 _"If they're others we should stop them! While weak!"_.

Blue Eyes looked to the side for a brief moment. Surprised that Koba would even want to consider such an act to human's that knew nothing about their species. What was the point?

Rocket interrupted _"And what Koba? Make the same mistake Pope almost did years ago? Endangering us to the humans?"_.

The scarred bonobo's fur bristled in anger. Blue Eyes knew Rocket just broke a nerve in Koba. Expecting the two older apes to have a brawl of some sort. But mentioning Pope like that...it did make Koba snap. The prince wasn't born yet during that horrific time of the lab ape that used to train young apes to fight. To fight against enemies. And as in enemies, it meant humans.

Koba furiously looked at the Rocket _"Don't you dare compare me to Pope, Rocket. What he did to apes in city, i'll never do"_.

 _"Rocket's not comparing you to Pope. We're just saying to not make the same mistakes he's made. Murdering two humans, and murdering our own. Be stronger than that"_ Caesar pointed out. With that the bonobo balled up his fists tightly. But he gave a firm nod to his leader.

That made the blood in Blue Eyes' veins run cold. Sent a chill down his spine. Remembering a few stories told by fellow apes of the crimes Pope did. Pope was so brutal training apes. Caesar had Koba give Pope a mission. He gathered two young apes that were trained; Cora and Fifer. Fifer made it back alive, but Cora...Cora was murdered by Pope. Blue eyes knew that laws were made during that time when his home was flourishing more and more everyday before his birth.

Every time when returning home from a hunt. Blue Eyes always read the three laws that were near Maurice's classes. _Knowledge is power, Ape not kill ape, and Ape together strong_. All three laws were important to Blue Eyes. Knowing that he would demonstrate these laws and be looked up to as a king and protector once his reign comes to lead his Colony.

Blue Eyes exhaled as he glanced back to Miriam who shifted her head down back to the box. The chimpanzee knew deep down that Miriam wanted to...make amends. Even though their little conversation earlier was a start. It made him chuckle lightly. The little jokes about their eye colors, and about staying in the village.

Once again Blue Eyes made his way towards Miriam. Still oddly curious about the young human. Wanting to blurt out questions, to know about _her_. Knowing it would be rude he hesitated as his hand almost hovered over her shoulder.

"Something you need. Again?".

He jumped at the voice as Miriam turned to face him. Their eyes meeting. Awkwardly Blue Eyes scratched the back of his neck. Time to make amends.

"Sorry".

It was all he could say. Speaking always made his throat sore, and difficult to use. Bothered him when he just grunts the words he wants to say clearly like Caesar. Signing was easier to use, quicker.

Miriam pursed her lips in thought. Her face now reading confusion, but switched to an understanding.

"Um-sorry for what?" Her hair fell over. Shielding the smile he could clearly see. Suddenly warming his heart. Making things feel right. His own lips lifted into a smirk before he tapped on her shoulder.

The human whacked his hand away lightly as she tensed, but continued to smile.

 _"Look up so that I don't need to speak"_ Blue Eyes signed and she laughed. Actually _laughed_. Heck she was enjoying this way too much. Miriam blushed furiously, feeling the heat rise to her cheeks and rolling her eyes up at him.

"Alright, say what you need to say".

 _"Sorry, for...chasing after you, pinning you down, being a jerk..."_ Blue Eyes was looking to the side the whole time. Finally setting his blue hues on Miriam. She gave him a proud smile.

"Well, thanks for that lovely apology" She said. Patting his shoulder in a friendly manner "Now as much as I enjoyed what you said. I really need to get working on this wretched device" Miriam explained, gesturing to the control panel that had many vents open and wires sticking out.

"You're going to work all night then?".

"Wait. What?" Her surprised tone was startling as she looked towards the windows seeing it was dark and that a few apes had torches in hand.

"Oh my god, wow. How the heck..." Blue Eyes couldn't blame her actually. Where did the final hours pass? How long where they even here?

 _"Did you at least get something done"_ He asked. Watching her for hours...he honestly didn't know what the heck Miriam was even doing most of the time.

"Yeah. Thankfully I got a few vents finished with connecting the wires. Attaching relays, and tearing off the plant life that was stuck to one of the other parts of machinery. Still, not a lot done though".

Many of the apes were already making their way out of this humid contraption. Blue Eyes wanted to go home and sleep the day off. Only to see another day once again, and the human that has caused quite a...fright? shocking? surprised? reaction to most of the apes that attended the interrupted hunt with him and Caesar.

Blue Eyes waited for Miriam to gather her equipment and go to the ladder. Swiftly climbing up quickly awhile Miriam was tiredly following up. She needed rest.

"How far is your home?" Miriam asked when they mounted on his horse. Blue Eyes used one hand to sign awhile the other was gripped on the reins of the horse. Also depending on the light that was glowing from the lit torches other apes held.

 _"About...half an hour"_ He said. Miriam sighed and she nodded towards him to go on. It was too quiet at night, besides the hoof steps and slight breathing of apes. But still too quiet. Miriam still felt so tense as she held on. The prince felt the eyes of his fellow apes not on him, but Miriam. Seeing those hateful glares was...and it would be rude to think of. Disgust.

Blue Eyes understood. Knowing what many of the older apes that were freed from his Father had been lab apes. Being forced to do 'experiments' such painful and agonizing pain as most put it. Circus apes like his honorary Uncle Maurice. And zoo apes, even apes that were kept in a place where his parents met along with his two uncles. An Ape Shelter.

The young forced himself to not think about such things. The gruesome tales both him and Ash would sneak into when they were young to hear such stories that would give the two of them nightmares and being scolded by their mother's for wanting to listen to such horror.

Wanting to break the silence. Blue Eyes spoke again. To get away from the tension that was slowly building up from the silence, and glares from the apes that surrounded the area.

"Why...are you...really here?".

That made Miriam tense once again. The blue eyed ape looked down, it was probably the wrong thing to ask then.

"I...look-again, it's to help my home" She defended herself. That was something Blue Eyes shouldn't have asked and he did anyway. Just because of his non-stop curiosity of her.

Mile after mile. Blue Eyes saw the faint light come from his home. It was actually the field where most young apes train to hunt, or fight most of the time. With barricades that held weapons, or to sleep.

Blue Eyes mounted off his horse and Miriam did the same. Seeing the certain look on her face, he knew that she wasn't satisfied as she wanted to be awhile fixing the Dam.

 _"You don't have to get things done right away"_ He began _"Take your time"_.

Miriam scoffed as she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. Shaking her head as she shoved her hands into the pockets of the torn jacket.

"I can't. I need to get this done right away" Miriam simply said.

 _"Well don't beat yourself up for it. Besides...I'm sorry to ask, but does anyone know you're here? Friends? Family? People you know?"._

It was awhile before she could responded. It probably made her timid again by the sudden questions Blue Eyes gave her. Miriam looked to the ground and shook her head.

"No. They don't".

 _"But why?"._

This was annoying Miriam now as Blue Eyes could tell. Now he really regrets asking and should back off.

"I'll tell you this one time. Something happened years ago, this isn't just for everyone in my home. It's mainly for my family. I want everyone to keep hanging on, including my family. All they did for the past ten years was to protect me. I need to protect them now".

With that Miriam was escorted off by one of the female apes, Diana, Koba's daughter. To one of the empty barricades.

Blue Eyes was stunned from the last thing Miriam said. But knowing how she reacted, he might as well keep most of his questions to himself.

Going to his home along with Caesar. More questions fell upon his shoulders. Not the sheer curiosity of Miriam's past, but to know only about _her_.

Walking up the spiraling staircase home in the tree's. Blue Eyes caught sight of his Mother who was heavily asleep. The female was pregnant with his new sibling. Who might be arriving in just a few weeks by the looks of it. It gave an exciting feeling to Blue Eyes. To have a younger sibling who he could take on hunts, and even spend time with all the time.

Blue Eyes couldn't sleep that night as he looked out of the canopy of his home. Deep in thought and something made the young ape frighten himself.

Miriam was beautiful. Why would he show such interest in someone like Miriam, one whose human. Blue Eyes decided to cut those thoughts right away from his head. Just focusing on the days that will come ahead. And the lights Miriam described that will light her home, her City.

He imagined to what it would look like. Blinding light that will peer through the tree's that he always climbs on in the distance. Glowing so bright that it might be too bright to see? Blue Eyes continued this thought for the rest of the night. The chimpanzee scowled at himself for his thoughts to trail back to Miriam. One thing he could describe of her personality and, well, everything about the human...

Originality, and beloved. Like the type of person that could be so tempted to help people that she knows or barely knows. To risk her safety. The little flame in those amber pools craved creativity, it was so new to see. And being beloved...is from that as well, so thoughtful and caring. Already looking past her defiance and pride. Such an attitude that Blue Eyes disliked that mixed with her stubbornness. Lead him back to the lights. Imagining such a glow surrounding the human.

Pulling the ape into darkness he dreamed.

Honeycomb hair lighter from the light that will blind him. Those wolf eyes flaring in such determination and happiness that he would guess she would feel right after such an achievement. That lightened tanned skin that is printed with the same speckles that his friend has. His fingertips brushed over hers barely in that carefree moment.

 _BANG!_

The young ape woke up in cold sweat. Blue Eyes began to shake his head frantically. Shoving Miriam right out of his mind, not to think another thought of the human for the rest of the night. To him no one should think of such thoughts from some stranger they just met.

He will continue to deny such curiosity and admiration for Miriam.

 **Stay tuned for Chapter flipping 7!**

Also shout-out to Azkadela for the other name meaning of Miriam! **  
**

I'll be honest. This was my most favorite chapter to write so far.


	8. Days Gone

**Characters:** Miriam Grant, Blue Eyes, Diana, and Ash

 **Rating:** PG-13

Romance, Suspense, Violence, Humor

 **Chapter 7:** Days Gone

 _Just keep calm, just keep breathing._

Another day I survived. Another day that I'm outside of The Colony. It made me overly ecstatic that it's only been what? A day? Including last night of course.

My arm was held by a young ape. She was maybe around Blue Eyes' and Ash's age. Though unlike other Bonobo's her fur was just a deep brown, and her skin tone was too light. Hybrid by the looks of it.

I turned my head brief to get another look at Blue Eyes. He was already walking away with Caesar. Something clicked in my head.

What was with all the questions he gave me? Too curious. Then again I was eavesdropping on the conversation Caesar was discussing with Koba and the other, Rocket. Their conversation seemed...off.

When were there any apes in the City? If any ape dared to step foot across the bridge Security would've blew their heads off. Fear from contamination most likely.

I figured right away why Security was formed in the first place. A guard to keep minors in The Colony safe from apes. Even though a lot of the minors, and myself thought that the apes died in the forest fire.

Guess that theory is out of the question now.

If anyone were to be around the contaminated animals. Since apes were known to inhale the ALZ-113 Drug that was established in 2016. Then people would be put in Simian Medical Padlocks.

But those haven't been used in the last six years since The Colony was put in order. Around when I was fourteen I discovered one building when Julia and I were on a supply run.

Children. All dead, locked in cages. Multiple skeletons. I couldn't stomach the thought that people back then could do this to their own kind. But from my own experience seven years ago...survival of the fittest it seemed.

All were infected. Judging by the multiple blood stains that covered the floors. As I said before children now have been struck with birth defects, stillbirths or common sicknesses due to weak immune systems. Something was wrong.

Before I left, the little girl that sold me the bracelet in the Merchandise Market. There was faint specks of blood around her nostrils. No way, _no fucking way_.

I didn't imagine that. I know I didn't. Why haven't I thought of it before? Ten years have passed. But what if we're going through another wave of the Pandemic? More children may die, and maybe those who weren't affected will be now.

"Miriam?".

I jumped at the voice. The female gave me a strange look as we appeared at the opening of a small hut. A vine covering shielded the inside. At least I wasn't in the apes home.

To be friendly I exchange a thanking smile to the female. I finally noticed the exhaustion that wore itself on me. I barely ate today as well and my stomach ached for food. Unable to contain my curiosity of the female ape that escorted me here I fully turned to her.

"Who...Who are you exactly?".

"Diana" She spoke again. Awhile signing at the same time. One letter at a time since I actually didn't know the full sign of the name. I repeated the movement with my hands.

 _"How do you know my name?"_ I signed to her. Diana grunted as she pointed ahead to the direction of where Caesar and Blue Eyes went.

 _"Caesar said you didn't want to be in the village. So you'll sleep in the ape field inside one of the resting huts. And that you need food and to be taken care of"_.

I managed a silent laugh, I didn't want to be rude "Taken care of what?" Translation: I don't want to be treated like a piece of glass.

 _"Cuts. You have blood and dirt all over you as well"_ . She went off without another word. I was about to protest about the food. Part of my mind still cautious about the virus. When I was about ten my family and I ran into a few apes that got into our food storage. Colorado, it was the dead of winter too and that was all the food we had. Anything that an ape touched was contaminated.

Their eyes were the same green that I've seen in most of the apes here so far. How is that possible? The ALZ-113 Drug was made in San Francisco that affected the apes that escaped Primate Shelters, Zoo's, and the Gen-Sys Lab ten years ago. Of course the Simian Flu was airborne and infected human's all over the country. So it infected apes in different states or countries making them smart in the process of it.

Diana came back with a wooden plate, bowl of water, and rag in hand. At first I was hesitant to take the food as she cleaned the dried blood off my face. But I gave in and literally inhaled my food. Strips of Deer meat that was a whole lot better than Rabbit meat, along with some berries and slices of apples that...God I can't even remember the last time I had fresh fruit like this. I even emptied the fresh water that was in a cupped leaf that Diana went to get awhile I ate.

The young ape seemed amused _"You act as if you haven't ate in...what a week?"_.

I felt warmth rise to my cheeks as I sheepishly looked away embarrassed. I do have etiquette, but come on? Forget it. Once I eat something that is more filling and that I haven't ate in a long time. I'll go crazy.

"Sorry, I haven't had food this good since...well years ago" I replied. Diana quirked her head in confusion, but shook it off. Again she came back with more freshwater so that I can clean the rest of the dirt and dried blood of the cuts from my body.

 _"You know...my Father would be so crossed with me right now"_ Diana said as she set the wooden bowl down. With a devious smirk on her lips.

"Why? Whose your Father?".

"Koba".

Him? Diana walked out of the hut quickly. She's Koba's child? It made me curious as to why Koba was so hateful on humans. My best guess was that he was probably abused by my species.

I was cursing mentally to myself that parts of my clothing were torn from the thorns that I shoved my way through and was masked with faint blood stains and mud that covered the knees. I sighed relieved. At Least I have privacy right now.

The rest of the day was...frustrating, stressful, and regretful. I am glad to have a few things done, but it's not a lot. It was...sweet of Blue Eyes. To show some concern about my work at the Dam, and apologizing as well.

But the constant questions that were too curious. The questions I didn't want to fully answer. Not fully reveal. Part of it is true. I'm hiding something. Something that only my Father and brother knows as they witnessed it themselves.

Right after I'm done cleaning myself up from the bowl of water and the rag. I set the items aside. Putting my hair loose in a bun, and dressing in a shirt that the ripped sleeves went to my elbows that went along with another pair of jeans I brought. To keep warm I slipped on my torn jacket as well, and wore my dried, mud caked boots. The only shoes I brought actually.

I overslept the next morning. Feeling a sudden burst of energy for once. Heck I was ready to go. But only to find out that I was practically asleep until midday.

The scent in the air was a sign of rain. I was glad for it. I loved the rain, then it wouldn't be so humid in the Dam, just cool. The way I like it.

Skipping breakfast I apologized to Caesar for having to wait so long for me to wake up. He simply told me to not worry about it. That I needed the rest anyways.

"Blue Eyes come here!" I called out. The prince was close by my side and I nodded my head towards one of the metal boxes that were attached on the wall.

The transmitter lines that will connect to the city.

"I need you to lift me up" I said. Blue Eyes cocked an eyebrow at me.

 _"You can't climb up yourself?"_.

In response I gave him a deadpanned face "I can't reach and I don't have that...super climbing skill like your species. I mean I can climb, but not as well".

Blue Eyes blew out a sigh as he leaned against the wall and cupped his hands together. In his expression read a 'Ready when you are' look.

I took some steps back and made a running start as my boots connected with the palms of his hands as he lifted me up. I managed to grab onto the ledge quickly.

I grunted as I hitched myself up and laid on my back. Why the heck do they have the transmitter lines on the platform. With no ladder or stairs to get on.

"You good?" Blue Eyes called out in that husky voice. I shook off the feeling it suddenly gave me.

I looked over the ledge and gave him a thumbs up "All good!".

Quite stupid to have the transmitter lines that are on the upper floor. Struggling I force open the metal box that was attached to the wall.

I scream in pain as an electric shock flickers on my hand. The wires of the transmitter lines are torn apart and pulsing out electric hisses that caused the burn on my hand.

"Fuck! Shit _shit_..." I usually don't curse like this. The pain was getting worse as I try to numb the burn on my hand. A new cut was also formed on my palm as well. Blood began to seep out as it dripped onto the concrete floor.

"You alright?" I stare at the floor as I bit my lip tightly. Giving Blue Eyes a affirmative 'Mm hm'.

"Let me see" It wasn't even a question by how he sounded. Blue Eyes took my hand and gave me a series look as his blue orbs darkened, became serious actually.

"Just a s-shock. Not a big deal, working on these kind of things are...hazardous" I barely speak as the pain continues to flame on my palm.

 _"You must be really crazy to work on this"_ Despite the painful feeling in my hand I laugh at his statement.

"It's fine. Just..just hand me my backpack please" I say pointing to the ground. Once Blue Eyes gets back I take the pack from him and reach for the first aid kit.

I still feel my whole hand vibrate. Caused it to go through my whole arm as well. The pain was unbearable.

Taking out the hydro-cortisone cream I actually was grateful that Hope found a huge stock of these in the abandoned hospital of the Eastern District. The cream was to swell down the burn and soothe the pain. I look over to Blue Eyes as he keeps on glancing at my actions.

"Blue do you mind?..." I ask handing the small bottle towards him "I need to find the bandages and cloth so that the cut and burn won't become infected".

He sloppily signs _"Sure"_.

 _"You're calm about this"_ Blue Eyes adds. Giving me the same worried glance as he inspected my hand. I shrugged as I continued to shuffle through my pack.

"Well...really I am wanting to scream in pain right now, but I don't want to make such a fuss over a burned hand" I reply with a faint smile.

Continue to reach with my other hand inside the backpack I feel Blue Eyes' fingertips brush against gently on my left palm. So gentle as if he thought that if he rubbed harder that I would yelp from the pressure of his fingers.

I feel myself literally become lost in his touch. But I snap myself back into place rummaging through my pack once again.

Blue Eyes' offered to wrap the cloth around my burned and cut hand. These gestures were so nice of him it was...surprising.

"Have you done this before?" I ask. Blue Eyes gave a brief nod as he tightened the second layer of the bandage on my hand.

 _"From my Mother. Usually when someone burns themselves from a fire, or getting hurt all the time. But we use different substance for the cuts and burns"_.

"Your Mother is a healer?".

 _"Yes with Diana's Mother, Piper. Both are mentoring Diana right now"_.

During the day I was watched around the transmitter lines. Blue Eyes watching my every move and joking that I'm a danger magnet. I was so curious as to where he got that phrase from and he simply said his Father.

At once placing and carefully putting the torn apart wires back into place. The small bulbs lit green. Another thing done! With a new injury of course...

Moving onto my next assignment I search for more relays. Without thinking I begin to hum quietly. A tune in my head that I learned from a friend seven years ago.

I continue snapping on relays into the main control panel. Looking over to Blue Eyes and Ash who keeps on studying me and so in tuned with the song I hummed a few times.

 _"What was that you were humming?"_ That was Ash's reply. Blue Eyes just kept on looking over me. Those ice orbs were deep in thought.

"It's a..." Do they even know about the virus that broke out ten years ago? Most importantly I needed to talk to Blue Eyes sometime about what Koba, Caesar, and Rocket discussed yesterday. But...I can't mention to them about the virus.

"It's only an old folk song".

 _"Of what?"_ Blue Eyes asked.

"It's...It's nothing" I defend. Giving the both of them a small smile. It wasn't just nothing. A pandemic that murdered my Mother. Something that was so...oblivious to see as we traveled across the country.

That might rise again in a second wave. No! No...I can't be thinking about this.

"The song tells a story actually. Every lyric has it's own meaning. But anyways it's just an old folk song that was made some years back" I finish.

 _"Here"_ An apple was handed towards me.

 _"You haven't ate all day"_ Blue Eyes pointed out. I didn't speak as I took the apple. But I did whisper a thank you. Maybe I can take a small break for just a few minutes.

Stuffing the apple into the pocket of my jacket I climb up the ladder. I felt the light rain patter on my face. My nerves prickled across my face enjoying the sensation.

I quickly ate the apple as I looked at the scenery. Everything felt relaxing and calm when it rains. The only sound you could here was the rain. The darkness showed in the sky as well. No sun, no bright sky. I enjoyed it. Once I came back down inside the Dam I was soaked once again. Head to toe. Didn't mind actually.

Later in the day I take a look at the main component that turns on the turbines. I realize that parts of it are missing. A generator most importantly.

It was already getting late. But we might have enough time...

With a hopeful mind I turn back to Blue Eyes and Ash.

"You both up for a quick supply run?".

 _"Right now?"_ Ash asked. The speckled ape turning his head towards Blue Eyes.

 _"I suppose. But we can't be gone that long. Come on"_.

Blue Eyes and Ash were the only ones to keep an eye on me. What damage can a sixteen year-old do actually? Most likely be a threat as thought by most of the apes that chased me down yesterday.

"Soooo..." I began. Walking ahead of the two chimpanzee's and climbing over fallen logs "Have you guys ever been in the City?".

I had to turn my head fully to see their response. Both of them signed 'No'.

"Well...what about the conversation that Caesar, Koba and Rocket had yesterday? When was there any apes in the City?".

 _"That incident...it happened six years ago"_.

I freeze. Six years ago? 2020. I was eleven years old and it was when The Colony was finally established shortly after my Father arrived. If some group of apes did show up they must've went around the bridge to the city. Then again The Colony was quite small at the time, and very unorganized.

"No way!" I exclaim. Seeing a refugee bunker in the distance. We were far from the Dam now. Odd that I didn't notice the small camp before on the way here. I pulled up my hoodie to shield my face from the rain. Just to get a clearer look.

Far off was a warehouse as well. The warehouse the Council Member's mentioned at the meeting a few nights ago.

"Alrighty, I think we hit the motherload" This gave me some closure to my homesick thoughts. Reminding me of the supply runs that Julia and I made countless times the years we've known each other.

 _"What is it that you need? In case we stay longer than we need to be. Since if we arrive too late Caesar will get all mad about it"_ Ash said. Blue Eyes laughed at his friends comment.

 _"Please, we're not gonna be here for long Ash. No need to worry. Think of as...we're sneaking out like we always do, but never get caught!"._

 _"There was that one time we did get caught Blue Eyes" Ash stated, but with a humorous smile._

 _"Besides what is it that you do need?"_ Blue Eyes questioned turning to me.

"A generator for one of the turbines"

 _"Alright then. But Ash is right. Better be quick in case of any predators"_ The blue eyed chimpanzee pointed out and I nodded as I forced open the metal door. I coughed as dust was filled inside of the bunker. It looked as if someone lived here for awhile, but of course blood stains were on the rug. Must've been abandoned sometime ago.

From the side of my vision I catch a guitar. Just a regular old guitar. I honestly couldn't remember the last time I played. All I know that it was during the outbreak. The tune I learned from someone close to me that I hummed earlier.

I only known one song to play. If anyone asked me to play any other tune it would come out horrible. I made myself comfortable sitting on the old mattress. Holding the guitar on my lap and begun to strum my fingers softly against the strings. My worry suddenly rushing in as I think about the little girl. What's happening to her right now...

 _"Days gone, it will be alright._

 _Just keep calm, just keep breathing._

 _Walk along the lake. The sun rises over the labyrinth of the dead._

 _The lake will scream 'Oh bitter sea. Why can't you remain beloved?'._

 _Hope will keep you alive._

 _To live will be your desire._

 _Subjects of a bleeding past will move on._

 _Days gone, it will be alright._

 _Happy of the chance to live._

 _No bloodshed will be made._

 _When the blood pours open your eyes._

 _We'll be the beginning and the end._

 _Holy days will rise. But for now..._

 _Days gone, it will be alright._

 _The blood of the dead will fall, but it will be alright._

 _Saints and sinners will drown in darkness. Either way._

 _Winter will come, Spring will pass._

 _The Holy War will come._

 _Days gone, it will be alright._

 _Children weep of their families. Sick of the world._

 _Develop a tolerance for pain. Your gun will be your closure._

 _Under the devil's shadow, the light of angels will be your haven._

 _Stare at your victim and pull the trigger. Their pleas will be short._

 _The blood on the snow will say..._

 _Oh days gone, it will be alright..."_

 **Stay tuned for Chapter 8!**

Get ready for some flashbacks.

Also shout-out for Zombiekitty217 for clarifying that The Colony was probably established around four or six years.


	9. Update

Just to let you guys know, I have the story rewritten *Grammar I mean, not the whole entire story. Only changed spelling, and a few sentances* I created a new account called Assassinfaith2001. I'll be posting City of Lights on there. I also added some more stuff to the chapters as well. I'll be posting chapter 8 along with all the other chapters I'll post on my new account, once I do that, this 'City of Lights' will be deleted from the account and transported onto my new account.

I wanted to keep you guys updated!


End file.
